This invention relates generally to vehicle suspension systems. It relates particularly to a stabilizer bar connector link in a suspension system.
Motor vehicles have long been provided with independent suspension systems to absorb road shocks and other vibrations and provide a smoother, more comfortable ride. In suspension systems of this type, a stabilizer bar is normally incorporated to increase the roll rigidity and improve the steering stability of the vehicle. Typically, the stabilizer bar is a torsion rod oriented transversely of the vehicle, with an integral crank arm provided at each end. The rod is rotatably supported from the vehicle body adjacent each crank arm, and each crank arm is coupled to a suspension arm by a connector link assembly.
When the vehicle is subject to forces which cause it to roll, the crank arms pivot relatively about the longitudinal axis of the rod. Torsion forces which are exerted through the crank arms urge the suspension arms of the vehicle back toward their normal position. This type of stabilizer bar acts in a manner such that when paired left and right wheels differ in level from each other due to a cornering maneuver, the vehicle body will be prevented from excessive rolling or leaning to either side by torsional resistance of the stabilizer bar.
The link assembly which connects the torsion bar crank arms to the vehicle body and the suspension arms generally falls into one of two broad categories, a bolt-type assembly or a stud-type assembly. In the bolt-type a suitably dimensioned bolt is used to connect the stabilizer bar to the vehicle suspension arm. Pliable bushings or grommets on the bolt engage the exterior surfaces of the stabilizer bar arms and the vehicle suspension arms. A pair of similarly shaped grommets engage the interior surfaces of the respective vehicle elements and are in engagement with a pair of inner washers which are maintained at a predetermined spaced distance by a cylindrical sleeve mounted on the shaft of the bolt.
The stud-type assembly is essentially the same as the bolt-type. However, it includes two threaded ends requiring the use of retainer nuts on both ends of the stud.
There have been marked improvements in suspension link assemblies during the past ten years. An example of such an improvement is shown in Schwartz et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,722. However, the industry is constantly searching for simpler, more durable, less expensive components. This search applies to suspension links as well as other components.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved link assembly for a vehicle suspension system.
Another object is to provide a link assembly which is simpler and less expensive than existing link assemblies.
Still another object is to provide a link assembly which is easier to fabricate and install than existing link assemblies.
The foregoing and other objects are realized in a stabilizer link assembly comprising a bolt having a hexagon head at one end of a shaft and a threaded section at the other end. The assembly comprises but six other parts. First, a washer is inserted in an annular groove formed in the flat base of a dome-shaped grommet. The preassembled grommet and washer are then slipped over the threaded end of the bolt shaft and seated against the bolt head. Then, one crank arm of a stabilizer bar, which normally takes the form of a flat bar segment with a hole in it for the bolt, is slipped over the threaded end and seated against the dome end of the grommet.
At this point, a one piece spacer embodying features the invention is slipped over the threaded end of the bolt shaft. The spacer body is molded of elastomeric material, preferably polyurethane, in the shape of a drum having dome-shaped ends. The combination of material, shape and wall thickness makes the drum axially stiff, although the material itself is somewhat elastic. A generally cylindrical bore through spacer is slightly larger in diameter than the diameter of the bolt shaft. However, the bore has three short raised surfaces formed therein which create an interference with the shaft and hold the spacer in position during assembly. One dome-shaped end seats against the stabilizer bar segment.
After the spacer is in place, the vehicles"" suspension arm is connected to the assembly. The arm, which normally takes the form of a flat bar segment with a hole in it for the bolt, is slipped over the threaded end and seated against the other dome-shaped end on the spacer.
Next, another dome-shaped grommet is preassembled with a washer. The washer has a hexagon nut already fastened to it. The preassembled grommet, washer and nut are slipped over the threaded end of the bolt shaft and threaded against the suspension bar segment. The nut is threaded onto the bolt shaft threads until it reaches the end of the threads, where the nut is stopped.
Whereas the spacer is described as being axially stiff, the grommets are substantially more elastic. In this regard, they are molded of rubber or the like. They resiliently hold the arms against the spacer.